


Home

by Lylouhazzalou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Love, M/M, Rainbows, Sappy, i was so bored so, just for fun, one sappy as fuck shot using one direction lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylouhazzalou/pseuds/Lylouhazzalou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Stylinson one shoot: love stuffed in rainbow bears wrapped in unicorns throwing rainbows with a side of One Direction lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> it was just for fun don't be so hard on me, my first ever thing i write in english   
> please comment and leave a pretty kudos

HOME 

“I just wanna tell you that you are the best that ever happenned to me, you have change my life since the day I first saw you and made it much better, you are kind, smart very funny, and gorgeous god! I can go like this for hours and still have a lot of positive adjectives to describe you. My point is for me you are flawless. I know that it’s so hard for you to believe that I find a love that makes me so free and so much me, and completes me, I love you more than anything in the whole world, you the air that I breath and I can’t imagine my life without you. deep down I know that at the very first moment that I opened my mouth to tell you this it will be the end of our friendship, believe me I know that and I’m so sorry for it and I’m heart broking knowing you don’t feel the same about me, I wish you could found in your heart the strength to surpass this so we could still be friend, it will be hard at first but if you try and give our friendship a chance we will pass through this, if you can’t or want I will understand and our relationship will be just professional and if you see yourself you can’t even see me I will leave the band ok! And once again I’m so sorry about all this but it’s kind of your fault, you are the one who always and all the time who says you’re the one who forced me to tell you, sorry to tell you this right now. I can’t control my feelings, understand me lou I’m in love with you and all you’re you little things, I know you ‘re insecure and I don’t know what for you turning heads everywhere you go boobear you’re perfect to me. I wish that I could take you to the stars and never let you fall and never break your heart, Lou when it comes to you I got no control of my heart or my feelings, and believe me falling for you is not a mistake, I need you lou. I’m sorry if I say I need you and I’m in love you but don’t I’m not scared. I hope you are going to forgive me”.   
During his entire monologue, harry was crying his guts out and he kept his eyes on the ground because he couldn’t stair at his best friend’s eye, he was so afraid to see the look on his best friend. He was scared to see the disappointment or worse the anger and hate on Louis’ face. But god how this was so good finally saying all what was burning inside of him for over a year know, he felt like a huge burden taken away from his chest and can breathe again. He was also so scared of the tragic truth if Louis didn’t feel the same cause his heart will fall apart.  
Louis couldn’t speak because of the tears which was streaming down on his face he couldn’t believe what he was hearing it was too much for the Doncaster boy, this is not happening, Harry just didn’t say that he was in love with him., he was trying to catch his breath some way somehow to be able to talk but he couldn’t, so he just stand there in front of his best friend sobbing. Harry feels like his waiting for an answer for like infinity, he wasn’t looking at his reason to be misunderstand his silence, so he decided that he can’t take it anymore, his heart beats harder than ever and with trembling hands he took his jacket and towards to the door, so he can go home and shut the door, turn the lights off an don’t be seen for ages and lying naked on the floor, cause nothing is fine he was so torn but before he riches the door a hand was holding him tight, at that touch harry shiver, at that very moment he turned to face his friend and was so sad to see the man that he loved cry so hard and what made him so furious was the thought that Louis was crying is because of him cause he screamed his love out loud and that killed him just a little more.   
“Louis I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to do that or for this to happenned, please stop crying, I take back everything I just told please forget that we had this conversation, I’m so sorry boobear I didn’t want to make you sad, please lou stop crying, I can’t take , I can’t see tears on those beautiful blue eyes, I promise one way or another I’m gonna find away to make these feelings go, please stop crying I can’t stand your sad face.”   
“What! No Harry, we reached the point of no return and now it’s just too late to turn around, non Harold. Harry was shaking fearing that he lost Louis for good that Louis won’t try to forgive him, he build up his expectation so high and now he is falling. He knew that at the end of the day, he can’t stay awake and keep on dreaming about something that‘ll never happenned.  
Harold, I’m crying because I’m happy, you don’t know how long I was waiting to hear you say those word, I’m crying because I was stupid not to come clean to you about how I felt, harry I love too, I’m truly madly deeply in love with you, Harry I have loved you since I were 18 I was so scared to tell you that, I didn’t want to break our friendship and the band that’s why I kept my mouth shut, because thought you didn’t feel the same way about me as I do, harry I’m sorry that I’m coward and because of that you went through hell, my baby cakes I love you so much. I waited so long to tell these words. I never felt this way before harry, please don’t changed your mind I want you to stay and not just for the night I want you to stay for forever I don’t want you to walk away, I want you to be mine. Harry I just want to take you anywhere that you like just shouts it out and baby I’ll take you there”  
Harry couldn’t believe his hears, he kept telling himself I am dreaming? Or I m not hear correctly. Louis loves me! Louis loves me! Louis loves me! He kept repeating to himself, he couldn’t believe it so he asked him what the hell was he saying.  
What did you say Lou?   
I love you my curly. Harry you are my kryptonite, you make weak, hazza you got that one thing I need babycakes I’ll climb the walls for you just that you can fall in my arms.   
So life do give a wonderful gifts, harry was so happy that Louis loved him back that he could fly at that very moment, every night as he close he eyes he always prays that Louis will the light and understand how much harry loves him. His heart beating was beating faster than a million miles an hour, he can’t remember how many nights he kept his eyes wide open and wanted to know the truth about Louis feeling but didn’t cause he wasn’t brave enough to tell him how he felt about him. And now the object of all his desires and dreams is standing there in front of him, putting his heart out of his sleeves. Harry froze in his place and couldn’t breathe.  
You love me?   
How could not love you harry, I come alive when I hear your voice, it’s the most beautiful sound. I tried to make understand that I was in love with you so many times, with the touches, the looks , the tweets, harry you’re the only person that I ever cooked for I even tweeted you ; (always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis), this is the most obvious declaration of love, and I thought that you would understand and come to me and said all the beautiful words you just said earlier, but you didn’t and I thought it was because you didn’t felt the same about me.  
Of course not lou, I love you so much , Louis you’ve been my king since I was 16, and if I didn’t say this now I would surely break, I just didn’t want you to make a fool of me if I came over and told how felt. Sorry Louis for not understanding what you were trying to tell me, I left school at an early age. Harry said with a smirk.   
True, I forget you’re a dork. Louis said smiling to him.  
Hey! You also didn’t understand when I said that you were my first real crush, and I don’t think there is something more obvious than that, isn’t it Louis Tomlinson. The curly said giggling for repeating the words of his love.   
You got me there Harold.   
They stood there in front of each other, smiling and trying to figure out how it will go now that they opened their heart to each other and how it will go?  
I can’t believe how fast the night changes, yesterday I was crying that you don’t feel the same about me in yours bones, and tonight I have everything I dreamed of.   
Me too I was waiting for this time to came around but thought that running after you is like chasing the cloud , so what do you say if we take a chonce and try to make this work ?   
Of course Lou, there is nothing I want more than be with you.   
Harry moves for to be closer to his lover and Louis does the same and hugs him tight putting his face on the crock of his neck to smell that musky and after shave smell of his long time best friend and the love of his life, Harry raps his arms around Louis petite body and hold him tie, like he is afraid that if he loosen up his hug Louis will disappear.   
You know, we should try to keep it simple and go slow.   
Lou you know that love is never simple. But yeah we’ll go at our rhythm no pressure, ok   
Ok hazzabear.   
After what seems to be seconds, for the them but in reality it’ was minutes, they pull back from each other, they stand in the middle of Niall’s living room awkwardly with burning cheeks and a crazy weird smile on their faces.   
So what we do now, like we could go out on a date tonight or should I like ask you to go out with me and plan the most romantic date ever or we… Louis mumbled while playing with his own fingertips not knowing what he is suppose to do or say.   
Harry cut him off and said “Now kiss me you fool”  
With that Louis leans to catch Harry lips and kisses him. The kiss was soft and passionate, at first Harry didn’t move but then he takes control and put his hands around Louis neck, Louis hands find their way to Harry curls and ask for entrance which harry gives him gladly, the taste of their tongues was amazing that I didn’t want to that taste to be washed away. Their tongue were dancing together in harmony and every time they touch it makes the two boys shiver, they couldn’t have enough of each other, they couldn’t get enough of each other, their eyes were closed they lost their sense the perfume of each other was holding them hostage like a Stockholm syndrome. They end up the kiss because of suffocation but still close to each other, they were smiling and then kiss again.   
Harry couldn’t stop kissing his soul mate, at first the kisses were full of the love they feel for each other but then the hit started to rise and their kiss were now full of lust and became more passionate.  
I love you so much with all my heart and spirit harry. Harold you are my home.  
I love you to Lou more then you’ll ever know, you are the only one that makes my heart beat, you are perfect to me. You are my home too Lou.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> all the love


End file.
